Rush
by Keyrie13
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, 18 years old, gets a job at McDonald's and meets Sebastian Michaelis. What Ciel doesn't know, is that Sebastian is the owner of the Rush, a gay strip club. What happens? Will Ciel stay at McDonald's or curiously gets a job at the Rush? Seb/Ciel. OOC. AU


**A/N: **HOLY SHIT GUYS, HERE WE GO! I'm back with another fic. I decided to write this because I have writer's block when It comes to Teach Me, Butler :c I know, I know, I'm sorry D: I'm going to be updating that sometime as well! I actually wrote this today. All of it. Just today. God. I think it's stupid, but I was told to put it up anyways :I LSKJFJLAKJSDLFJLJKA. I'm just going to say that this will DEFINITELY GET BETTER. I PROMISE. I had to have a build up, you know? Bah.

**Warning:** Boy/Boy in near future, Language, Adult content in future chapters, OOC, AU. I warned you guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.

* * *

Ciel grumbled as he rolled over in bed, his alarm clock blaring in his ears. He slammed his hand down on top of it, silencing the annoyance. "Fuck..." The teen rolled out of bed, taking the comforter with him. A huge thud echoed through the room as he laid there and winced in pain. "Ow! Shit!"

He got off the floor and threw the cover onto his bed. A meow stopped him from walking to the door. The teal haired boy looked towards the bed and laughed. "I'm sorry, girl! I forgot you were in here."

A gray tabby cat emerged from under the blanket, her ears were folded back as she jumped off the bed and dashed towards the door. She meowed once more, commanding her owner to open it so that she can be free from anymore harm.

A small chuckle came from the teen's throat as he opened the door, watching as the feline sprinted to the living room. "Do you want some breakfast, Hera?" Ciel made his way to the kitchen, a yawn escaping his throat. He opened the cabinets and grabbed the cat food, pouring the contents into the cat bowl. He placed the bowl on the floor and smiled as he watched his pet devour the food.

Ciel skipped breakfast, like always, and managed with just a cup of coffee. After he got his mug full of java, he headed towards the living room and sat down on the old couch. "Journal time." He grunted as he reached for the leather book on the side table. With the book on his knee and his fountain pen in the other hand, he began to write like he did every other morning.

_June 16, 2013 Sunday 11:12 a.m._

_ Dear Journal,_

_ My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am now 18 since last December and I have graduated from the hell hole that society calls education. Currently, I live on my own, except for a certain feline-who's need for tasty Temptation treats is out of this world. I swear, Hera, my obnoxious but adorable tabby, is addicted to them like Booby-Doo is addicted to his Scooby snacks. _

_ I have to write this every morning. My therapist tells me that it helps my memory. I don't understand why. I'm perfectly normal. I remember every memory I've had. Well, ever since I was 9. Before then, I can't remember a thing. He thinks I have something wrong with my brain and that I might lose my memory with other ages. He's a dumb ass if you ask me. _

_ Let's see. I have teal hair, blue eyes – except for my right eye. It's blue, but it's more of a purple-blue...if that makes any sense. Indigo! It's fucking indigo. I don't know why it is. I can't remember if I was born with it or if something happened to cause it to change color. Either way, I can't change it. _

_ I'm still un-employed. I go tomorrow for an interview at the local McDonald's. Flipping burgers sure as hell beats being poor. Don't you think? I heard that the owner is a bitch, but I haven't met her yet. So I can't judge her at the current moment. It doesn't really matter to me what I do right now, as long as I have money-_

A phone rang from in the teen's bedroom, causing him to jump from the noise. He closed his journal and sat it on the couch before going to his room and retrieving the device. "Hello?" He spoke the words with slight annoyance.

"Is this Ciel Phantomhive?" The woman's voice on the other line was professional and foreign. He couldn't really place the accent, but it was very familiar.

"Yes, this is him." His voice became kind as he crossed his free arm over his chest to grab onto his other. "May I help you, Ma'am?"

"I am with McDonald's and I was told to tell you that your interview has been changed for today at 12:30 p.m."

Ciel raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock on his wall. "That's in an hour and 15 minutes. May I ask why it was changed?"

"We just had an employee quit and the owner wants to interview you as soon as possible. She understands that it is Sunday and she apologizes. Is that alright, Mr. Phantomhive?" The woman sounded as if she was intruding on his privacy. Which she was. What if he had plans today?

He pressed a hand on his forehead before silently sighing. "Sure, that's fine. I will be there, thank you."

"Thank you, Mr. Phantomhive, we will see you shortly." The phone was disconnected before he could say anything else.

The teen held the phone out and scoffed before putting it into his pocket. He sighed heavily and made his way to his closet. "Looks like I'll need to dress to impress."

After grabbing his clothes and showering, he looked at himself in the mirror. "You can do this. They kind of sprung this on you suddenly, but I believe in you. You got this fuck ass. You got this." He cussed himself as he brushed his hair down.

His choice of attire was common. He wore khaki pants with a button up dress shirt. It was dressy enough to be interviewed for McDonald's. At least, that's what he told himself.

He grabbed his keys and made his way to the door. "I'll be back later, Hera! Be good and don't destroy anything!"

* * *

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" The woman in front of him was very beautiful. She was dressed way more formally than Ciel, which intimidated him. She was slightly old, about in her mid 50's. Now that he was listening to her in person, he could tell what her accent was. Turkish.

"Well, I like to do many things. I like to act. I was actually the president of my Drama club when I was in high school. I was in ever production. I also like to read, write, and take care of my cat, Hera." He tried to settle his nerves as he spoke.

The woman nodded and wrote something down before looking back at him. "Would you be willing to work full-time, part-time?"

"Full-time if possible. I will take whatever you guys throw at me. I really need money to help provide for me and my cat. I've barely been able to get her some food lately." He cussed himself inside his mind. What was he doing?! Playing the sad card?! Pathetic.

"That's sweet. Well, I know we didn't get that much time, but I think my mind is made up. How would like you to have a full-time job, Ciel?" She smiled as she moved the notepad away from her. "I think you are very dependable and responsible for your age."

The 18 year old widened his eyes and cracked a smile. "I...would love that! Thank you, so much! I can start whenever you need me to!"

"How about tomorrow at noon?"

* * *

Ciel grumbled as he looked at the cash register in confusion. This was his first day of training, and he wasn't getting it at all.

He was dressed fully in uniform. He didn't realize that different McDonald's have different colored uniforms. His shirt was button up and completely black except for the small golden arches on the top left of his chest. His pants were black as well, being held up by a black belt with a silver buckle on it that says McDonald's. He also wore a visor.

"I thought I was going to be production, you know? Flipping burgers and frying chicken nuggets!" He grumbled the words to his training manager.

"We need men to be in service as well. It gets old seeing just woman at the cash registers." The other male smirked as he pointed at the cash register. "Now, take my order. I want a Southwest burger, a Large fry and Large drink."

Ciel nodded and looked at the screen, his fingers scanning over all the different buttons. "Ronald, I don't see the damn Southwest burger!" He growled the words in frustration as he turned towards the other.

Ronald sighed and showed him where the burger was located. "Now, once you get my order, you ask me 'Is that for here?'"

"Why in the fuck would I do that?"

"One...watch your mouth. There are customers in the lobby. Two, because you have to put whether they eat in or take out on the register. That way the runner, those people over there bagging the food and putting them on trays, can see if they need to be bagged or not." He shook his head and inhaled sharply. "Straighten your posture and take this woman's order please." He whispered the words as the woman approached the front counter.

"Hi, Ma'am, may I take your order?" Ciel gave a fake smile as he looked at the woman, waiting for her order.

The woman had red hair in pigtails and a very strange attire. It looked like she was a rockette from Las Vegas. She was speaking to two males and stopped when she was spoken to. "Uh huh, I need three Southwest Burgers, 2 Big Macs, 1 20 piece Mc Nugget, 4 large fries, and 4 large drinks. That will be all." She smiled.

Ciel's eyes widened and quickly started pushing away at the buttons. "Big macs...Big Macs...AH." He whispered the words as he took her order. "I have 2 Big Macs, 1 20 piece Mc Nugget, 4 large fries, 4 large drinks, and what else, Ma'am?"

She sighed playfully. "Three Southwest burgers."

Ron watched as the teen struggled with the order. He leaned over and pushed the Southwest button three times.

"Alright, your total is-" Ciel stopped as he looked at his manager clear his throat. "Oh, I apologize. Is that for here?"

She nodded and gave a soft hum as she pulled out her wallet.

"Your total is $23.45." He took her money and gave her the change back. Once he was done giving out change, he gave her the four cups. "You're order number is 112."

She didn't say anything as she took the four cups and gave them to the other three guys she was with.

Ron sighed and face palmed before whispering to Ciel. "You need to practice on taking orders with actual people. Keep doing this, then I'll take you to drive through in a couple of hours, okay?"

The day went by slowly, causing Ciel to lean over the front counter. He sighed and looked out at the people eating. He didn't realize he was day dreaming until he heard someone clear their throat. "Excuse me? Sir?"

Ciel snapped out of his daze and quickly went straight to the register. "How may I help you?"

The other stood there with a smirk, an eyebrow raised as he held out a burger. "You gave us an extra Big Mac instead of one of the Southwest burgers." His voice was smooth and calm. "Could I get another one, Ciel?"

The teen's face heated at the mention of his name. "How did you...know my name?" He nearly whispered the words he spoke to the raven haired man.

The other chuckled softly before leaning forward and pointed to his name tag. "Name tags are magnificent, aren't they?"

Ciel sighed and laughed softly as he nodded. "Yes they are. And yes, I'll get you a Southwest burger. I'm sorry for the...the inconvenience." He smiled and took the burger from the other, his fingers barely grazing over the others. He hesitated before turning around and shouting that he needed another Southwest burger and put the Big Mac up for him to eat later. "It will be just a moment, and I will bring it to you, Mr...?"

"Michaelis. Sebastian Michaelis. Thank you for the trouble." The smirk on his lips grew as he extended his hand as a greeting.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's all for right now! Everything feels rushed to me, so I don't know how this fic is going to go :I I just mainly wrote it to get rid of my writer's block.

If you liked the first chapter and want to read more, please review. Reviews help me with my confidence more than you guys will know. :3 They are very much appreciated, and I read every single one of them! :D

I love you guys and hope that you at least think this is decent :P. Tell me what you think! 8D

- XSexyGaara13X-KaoruLuva13


End file.
